


Acquiescence

by gerardwaymustdle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Taunting, but he's also very tired, the joker is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaymustdle/pseuds/gerardwaymustdle
Summary: The Joker was in a bad mood that morning, and Harley could tell before she’d even made it down the stairs. Their mornings began one of two ways - he made the drinks and kissed her when she sat on the counter, or he grumbled his way through making coffee and left Harley’s unmade, most frequently occurring when Harley couldn’t remember when he’d last slept.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide Squad universe Harley and J, non-profit, all that good stuff.

The Joker was in a bad mood that morning, and Harley could tell before she’d even made it down the stairs. Their mornings began one of two ways - he made the drinks and kissed her when she sat on the counter, or he grumbled his way through making coffee and left Harley’s unmade, most frequently occurring when Harley couldn’t remember when he’d last slept.

Today was the latter, but she wouldn’t be deterred. She came downstairs, silk nightgown highlighting her pearly skin, lipstick already painted on, feet shoved in thigh-high socks that were, at present, halfway down her calves. He chose to ignore her, grumbling something about the smell of the green tea that was her favourite to drink in the morning, and she grinned, stealing the mug that he’d made as soon as he wasn’t looking. And although he ignored her, his eyes caught on the lipstick print left on the mug, her mark, the mark that was still staining almost every cup she drank out of. The Joker took his coffee, turned, and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “Ms Quinzel,” he taunted, the words curling around his teeth. They both loved this little game.  
“Mista J.” She grinned up at him, as he looked at the red that tinted her lips. It was a distinctive colour, one he saw in his dreams, on the mugs on their bedside tables, down his chest, on the poles at the club, at the bars in Arkham. She was everywhere, and marked everywhere she went. He licked his own lips, dulled from his lack of sleep, leaving him partially wondering how he was still awake. “Y’know, Puddin’, I really wouldn’t recommend another coffee. Maybe you should try sleeping some time.” She teased with utmost innocence in her voice, her blue eyes reflecting the early morning light through the window.

He leaned forward and kissed her hard, taking the mug out of her hands and sitting her on the tiny two-person table in the corner. “What would I do without you, Dollface?” He retorted, smudging the lipstick into the picture of debauchery on her otherwise untainted face. His grasp was shaky after days without sleeping, but Harley was used to him by now. His hands sat under her thighs, squeezing the soft skin gently, and she grinned.  
“I don’t know, Puddin’, what would you do without me? You gotta have a lady to help you run an empire.” She smirked, and he started grinning.  
“You think I couldn’t do it alone?” He purred against her lips, biting down on the lower one as he kissed her again, and she let out a laugh.  
“Nope,” she said innocently, popping the sound playfully. “You gotta have a lady to make sure you don’t go too crazy and get yourself locked away. Who’s gonna run the city while the King’s in Arkham? It’s gotta be the Queen.”

The Joker pulled away with a laugh, sound harsh and evil and like music to Harley’s ears. “I fight my own battles, baby girl. I don’t need a girl to fight them for me.” He scoffed, and Harley traced over the smile on his hand.  
“That doesn’t mean you don’t want one to.” She grinned at him, knowing she’d caught him in a corner. He swallowed, mind not quite working, struggling to think of one of his usual witty comebacks. His hand absentmindedly rubbed his face, spreading the lipstick further from the lines of his own lips, eyes uncovered bloodshot when he looked at her again.  
“You’re right, Harlequin.” He yawned. “All this talkin’s making a man get tired, sweetcheeks. You wanna give me some sugar?” He asked as she grinned, kissing him again.   
“Stubborn asshole.” She grinned at him. “Why don’t you just come to bed instead of pretending to be an asshole?”

He acquiesced.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked and check out my other Harley/Joker fics!!! xoxo


End file.
